


Doctor Doctor, Please

by supernatural9917



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Dr Sexy fetish, Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, Doctor Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Playing Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Dean has a special request of CasWritten for the Destiel Smut Bingo. Square fill: Playing doctor





	Doctor Doctor, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to noxlee for helping me think of Castiel's kinks, and to athaclena for helping me with the ending and the title!
> 
> Also, thank you to Jake Peralta of Brooklyn 99 for Dean’s roleplay alter ego name!

'Come on, Cas, please just humour me,' Dean whined, holding out the cowboy boots and shaking them in Castiel's face.

'Fine,' Castiel sighed, grabbing the boots from Dean's hand and slipping them on. 'But I want it known that I'm wearing them under protest.'

'You can wear them however you want as long as you're wearin' 'em,' Dean replied, licking his lips at the sight before him. Over the cowboy boots, Castiel wore dark blue scrubs and a white lab coat, a stethoscope hanging around his neck. 'Oh yeah,' he said approvingly, lightly rubbing his hand over his crotch.

'This is ridiculous, Dean. You see me in my scrubs all the time without getting random boners.'

'OK, a: not true, you _do_ give me random boners all the time. And b: I have a boner right now because it's the cowboy boots that make Dr Sexy sexy, and you are very sexy, Dr Novak.'

Castiel rolled his eyes. 'What am I supposed to do now, then?'

'Come on, Cas,' Dean whined again. 'You've seen the show, you know what I want.'

'You want me to commit a severe breach of medical ethics by having a passionate sexual tryst with a patient?'

Dean nodded happily. 'Exactly! Now, I'm Dante Thunderstone, and I'm here for my prostate exam,' he said in a husky voice as he waggled his eyebrows.

'Oh my god,' Castiel groaned. 'Dean, are you really going to make me do this?'

'Geez, Cas, if that's how you feel about it, of course not,' Dean replied with a frown. 'I thought it would be sexy and fun, but if you're really uncomfortable we can stop.'

'It's not that. I just feel stupid playacting like this.'

'And I felt kinda stupid letting you call me a good boy like I was a puppy that learned not to pee on the floor, but I did it anyway because you wanted to try it and I love you,' Dean retorted with a pout.

'I like praising you!'

'And I let you touch me all over with that damn feather!' Dean continued. 'That thing tickled!'

'Until it didn't,' Cas smirked, but he held up his hands at Dean's scowl. 'But you're right. You've been very accommodating of my kinks, and it's not fair of me not to reciprocate. I'm sorry.'

'So you'll do it?'

Instead of replying, Cas picked up a file folder full of blank paper and flipped through it. 'Mr Thunderstone, I presume?'

Dean gave a happy little squeak and sat up straight in his chair. 'Yes doctor, that's me. But you can call me Dante.'

'I prefer to maintain a professional distance from my patients, Mr Thunderstone, I hope you can understand that.' Castiel set down the file and walked over to Dean's chair. 'I see that you're here for your annual physical?'

'That's right, doc.'

Castiel frowned. 'I would prefer that you address me as Dr Novak.'

'Yes sir, Dr Novak. I'm sorry for being disrespectful.' Dean squirmed slightly in his chair as his jeans were becoming uncomfortably tight.

'Thank you, Mr Thunderstone. Now, I perform much more… _thorough_ physicals than my colleagues. I'll need you to strip down completely.'

'Yes, Dr Novak,' Dean agreed eagerly, and stood to begin removing his clothes. Castiel watched appreciatively as each bit of skin was bared.

'Thank you,' he said when Dean was naked before him. 'I'm going to perform an overall manual examination first.' Pulling on a pair of latex gloves, he started at Dean's shoulders and felt his way along one arm and then the other, then down Dean's back and ass before moving to his chest and stomach. Bypassing the erect cock in front of him, Castiel kneeled down to run his hands all over Dean's legs and feet. 'I'm now going to examine your erection,' he warned before running a hand over it. Dean shivered, but tried not to moan as Castiel performed a thorough examination of the entire area. 'Excellent sensitivity. My next examination will be somewhat unorthodox, but there are certain conditions that can only be detected by taste. Please let me know if this makes you uncomfortable.'

Before Dean could say anything, Castiel licked Dean's cock from to tip. 'Oh fuck, yes!' Dean cried out. 'I mean, th-that’s fine Dr Novak, do whatever you have to do.'

Castiel hummed in acknowledgement and wrapped his lips around Dean's cock, bobbing his head up and down and jacking the shaft with one hand. Dean kept his hands firmly at his sides, no matter how desperately he wanted to put them on the back of Castiel's head to push him down further. After a couple of minutes of this, Castiel pulled away.

'Fortunately, I didn’t detect anything amiss,' he informed Dean as he got back to his feet. 'Now I need you to bend over the bed for your prostate exam.'

Dean bent over the bed eagerly and wiggled his ass temptingly, throwing Castiel a leer over his shoulder. That earned a firm smack on an ass cheek. 'Ow!' he yelped with a jump.

'Excellent reflexes,' Castiel noted before smacking the other one for a similar reaction. 'On both sides.' Dean huffed a bit but didn't complain further. 'Now, Mr Thunderstone, I prefer not to wear gloves for this procedure in order to have a better sense of touch for any problems. Do you agree to those conditions?'

'Yes, Dr Novak. I'm allergic to latex anyway,' Dean replied.

'Ah, yes, I see that in your file. Good to know. This procedure will be very thorough. I hope you don't mind being bent over for quite a while.'

'I'm happy to be bent over for as long you want, Dr Novak,' Dean said seductively. 'Can I confess something, doctor?'

'Of course.'

'I, uh… I really like having stuff up there.' Dean turned back to see Castiel's reaction to that, but was met with a poker face.

'I see. Well, in that case, I'll need to perform an even more extensive examination, to ensure there hasn't been any damage from your activities,' Castiel said seriously. Dean heard the cap of the lube snap open, and a moment later, Castiel put a hand on his hip. 'This might be a little cold,' he warned as his lubed fingertip breached Dean's entrance. It was cold, but soon warmed up, and so did Dean as Castiel slowly worked his entire finger inside him. Castiel wasted no time in finding Dean's prostate and massaging it slowly.

'Oh yeah,' Dean sighed, writhing back on Castiel's finger. 'Feels good, Dr Novak.'

'Interesting,' Castiel replied, withdrawing his finger to add more lube before going back in with two this time. 'Is this enjoyable for you, Mr Thunderstone?' he asked against Dean's ear.

'Y-yes, doctor, very much,' Dean stuttered as Castiel brushed his prostate again.

'Hmm, you seem particularly sensitive. Perhaps I should call in the medical students to observe.'

'No!' Dean cried out. 'Just want you, Dr Novak.'

'Oh, you _want_ me, do you, Mr Thunderstone?'

'Yes, doctor, want you so bad. To be honest, I already had a prostate exam this year, but I just wanted you to touch me.' Dean gasped as his admission earned him a third finger, the stretching burn sending a thrill up his spine.

'Why did you want me to touch you?' Castiel asks, voice husky with desire.

'Have you seen yourself, doc?' Dean asks. 'You're the hottest guy in this hospital. I've been trying to catch your eye for ages.'

'Well, De- er, Dante, you certainly have my attention now.' Castiel gently pulled his fingers out of Dean and wiped them on a bit of tissue before getting the lube again. He pushed his scrubs down just enough to free his hard cock and pushed up against Dean's ass. 'Is this what you want?'

'Yes, please, god, yes,' Dean moaned as Castiel slid his dick along the cleft of Dean's ass.

'Just Dr Novak will be fine,' Castiel joked. 'How do you want it?'

'Hard and fast, Dr Novak. Please,' Dean begged, pushing back against Castiel to urge him on.

'I don't normally do this with my patients, but you're so beautiful,' Castiel replied as he slicked himself with one hand and ran a hand along Dean's hip with the other. 'I have to have you.' With a slow, smooth motion, he finally entered Dean. 'You feel so good.'

'You're so damn hot, doc. Fuck me harder.'

Castiel pulled out and thrust back in roughly, punching a moan out of Dean. 'Is this what you want?' he asked as he built a fast rhythm.

'Yeah, just like that, sweetheart,' Dean panted. 'Gonna come so quick.'

'Touch yourself,' Castiel ordered, his own hands too busy gripping Dean's hips to maintain his brutal pace. Dean quickly jerked himself off, and within a couple of minutes, Castiel felt Dean squeeze around him, his spend staining the bedsheets. With a few more hard thrusts, Castiel followed him over the edge.

'Fuck yeah,' Dean sighed, letting his head drop to the mattress. 'That was awesome, Cas. Thanks for doing that for me.'

'I must confess, it did end up being quite sexy,' Castiel admitted as he carefully pulled out of Dean. 'I think you could talk me into doing roleplay again.'

'Oh yeah?' Dean asked, turning around to put his arms around Castiel's neck with a big grin on his face. 'What're you thinking? More Dr Sexy stuff?'

'I thought perhaps a sexy mechanic could repair my car,' Castiel murmured against Dean's ear.

'Whaddaya know, I happen to be a sexy mechanic.'

 'Yes, you are,' Castiel agreed, nuzzling along Dean's neck. 'But I'm afraid I can't afford those expensive repairs. I'll need to pay some _other_ way.'

'I think I've seen that porno,' Dean joked, 'but I'm more than happy to re-enact it with you.' They smiled and drifted into silence as they thought about the next scenario. 'So how long do you think…'

'About half an hour should do it.'


End file.
